Venom
'Appearance' Height: ?? Build: ?? Main color: Gray Markings: None Skin color: Peach Eye style and color: Gold Hair/Quil/Dread style: Combed fur, bald. Other noticeable features: Bionic Left arm. Overall clothing style: Standard legionnaire robes, ' 'Personality He is outgoing and friendly to those who fights by his side for his beliefs in what is right, but despises hostile outsiders and several other who are distrustful, especially other legionnaires with negative opinions, he is undoubtfully loyal to his leading commander especially after the saving of his life, Venom is a proud soldier and is always spirited when marching across the battlefield. Likes Company Quality time *- Dislikes Losing his arm *- Fav drink: Tea, coffee, fresh water Fav food: Fish, various fruits, ' 'Abilities and Skills Strengths: Hasn't got any unique powers, most of his strength comes from his cybernetic hand, he also has mediocre endurance, taking several lethal hits without falling, His bionic arm is outfitted for both close combat and long range, capable of converting into a arm mounted plasma cannon for firing short ranged bursts or or charged for larger plasma blasts. He is very sensitive to his arm and can be upsetted to it's loss, that is till it is replaced or repaired, it also has a built in targeting computer useful for locking onto moving targets, And like most bats he is capable of flight, his arm is made of light metal so it doesn't weight him down the slightest, While light weight his metallic claw is very sharp and can cut through the hardest of surfaces. *- Weaknesses: Loud noises to the ears Removal of his cybernetic arm Ambushing *- 'History' * First born to parents. grew up in small town on Mobius. * Met Adrik when 5yrs old. became close friends * Started working odd jobs in and around the village when he turned 15. * WNS struck village when he was 18. * Attended funeral of Adrik's girlfriend, Diamond. * Get's his arm infected by WNS and has it amputated.. Approached by stranger afterwards. * Stranger turns out to be future Grandmaster Zac. * One year passes and Zac manages to cure WNS in village. Venom approached by Zac to join his new order: The Demi-Legion, a chapter of the DEL. * Venom accepts. joins Demi-Legion and given bionics. Sometimes still misses his old organic arm. Adrik declines Venom's offer to come with. * Fought in several wars against Deraj's army and the Dark Brotherhood. Rises to rank of Lieutenant. * given command of the Demi-Legion's 2nd Strategical Platoon * Age 20 returns to the Village and finds Adrik. This time his best friend accepts and joins Demi-Legion. * Demi-Legion forms alliance with Echidna Chapter. * Kindles a friendship and relationship with Legion Commander Layla. * Presented gift from June-La: mobile artificial womb/incubator so that he and Layla can one day have children. * Assisted in rebuilding Albion for the Echidna Chapter. * Infection/Apocalypse arc. * Takes time off to spend with Layla and recover. * 2nd Strategical platoon, along with Grandmaster Zac and Kommissair Sabine shot down over mysterious island. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Theme Category:Webdisaster01's Characters